1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling a broadcast therein.
2. Background
A mobile terminal may perform various functions. Examples of such functions may include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Mobile terminals may include additional functionality that support game playing, and mobile terminals may be configured as multimedia players. Mobile terminals may receive broadcast and multicast signals that permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase functionality of mobile terminals. The efforts may include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in structural components that form the mobile terminal.
A frequency band for transmitting a broadcasting signal to a mobile terminal may be set differently depending on a specific country. A mobile terminal may receive a broadcast signal only if a frequency band of a visited country is set when performing international roaming.
Unless broadcast reception and output software is modified into the software suitable for a visited country in case of international roaming, a mobile terminal may be unable to receive a broadcast signal as well as set a frequency band of the visited country.